20 Song ficlet challenge!
by werepirechick753
Summary: 20 random songs off of my I-pod make their way into Teen Titans! I own nothing, not the songs, or the charecters, or Jump City, NOTHING! Rated T for morbity, attepted suicide, and a couple of swear words. I LIKE PIE!
1. No Suprise by Daughtry

As she passed the bookshelf for the 20th time, she thought of how to say goodbye. She sighed, clueless. _How to say goodbye… _she mused. Raven thought… Then she remembered a song all of the titans knew. She quickly wrote down the lyrics, struggling to get them all down in time to get away before the titans returned from getting pizza. She knew that there was no point in trying to explain this to them to their faces, so as soon as she finished the lyrics, she ran, taking nothing...

Soon, the titans returned and Robin punched the code into Ravens door to unlock it. " Raven?" He called. He then saw the note and Ravens communicator. He quickly opened the note and read it…

_I've practiced this __for hours, gone round and round_

_And now I think that I've got it all down  
And as I say it louder I love how it sounds  
Cause I'm not taking the easy way out__._

He was confused. What was she saying?

_Not wrapping this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why..._

His confusion doubled as he read those two lines, but confusion quickly turned into shock with the next few lines.

_It's NO SURPRISE I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was NO SURPRISE__._

He of course, gasped. She was gone!

_It came out like a river once I let it out  
When I thought that I wouldn't know how  
Held onto it forever just pushing it down  
Felt so good to let go of it now_

And she KNEW she would leave! SHE PLANNED THIS FOR AWHILE!

_Not wrapping this in ribbons  
Shouldn't have to give a reason why_

_It's NO SURPRISE I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today_

The next two lines confused him…

_There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow  
There's nothing here in this soul left to say_

Why did she say that?

_Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow  
God know__s we tried to find an easier way  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was NO SURPRISE_

Tears welled up in his eyes. He'd left so much unsaid…

_Our favorite place we used to go  
The warm embrace that no one knows  
The loving look that's left your eyes  
That's why this comes as no, as NO SURPRISE_

He was very upset by this. Very.

_If I could see the future and how this plays out  
I bet it's better than where we are now  
But after going through this, it's easier to see the reason why_

She's right. It isn't a surprise. She and I both knew that our friendship would end soon. I just didn't want to admit it.

_It's NO SURPRISE I won't be here tomorrow  
I can't believe that I stayed till today  
Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow  
But I know in time we'll find this was NO SURPRISE_

_The kiss goodnight, it comes with me  
Both wrong and right, our memories  
The whispering before we sleep, just one more thing that you can't keep  
Our favorite place we used to go  
The warm embrace that no one knows  
The loving look that's left your eyes  
But I know in time we'll find this was NO SURPRISE_

That last line of the song was it. He didn't bother to read all of the following paragraph that followed it. He had to run, He had to find her.

Eventually, he tracked her down. He got there right on time too, as she was saying something to herself. Her muttering stopped with an abrupt, " Chest it is, then." And she reached into her cloak and pulled out a knife. She held it in both of her hands, about to kill herself. No! Then, without thinking, he pulled a bird-a-rang out from his belt and threw it, knocking the knife out of her hands. She gasped. Robin ran at her head on, grabbed her, and pulled her into a passionate kiss that neither of them expected. He pulled her away and said, " Raven, I love you.". She just gave him a look. Then she said at random, " Wow, this is awkward…".Then she sighed and said, " I love you too…"

End!

This is chapter one in my 20 song-ficlet challenge!


	2. Heaven By DJ Sammi

Raven sighed. The titans were fighting again. Stupid hormones, stupid boys! UGH! They drive me NUTS! She continued her train of thoughts… Then sighed. They WERE her family, No denying, but when she thought of the Boy Blunder, she just sighed. They'd been fighting for weeks, and wouldn't leave the tower, so she was that only one to come when needed. She sat up. She missed them. With no way to hide it, and no one to hide it from, a small tear was allowed to escape the corner of her eye. She decided to sing a song.

"_Oh, thinking about our younger years_" She started,_  
_"_There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now, nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more_"

She thought to remember the rest. As she thought, she didn't realize a certain Boy Blinder was listening to her thoughts through the mental bond. When she remembered the next part she continued,__

"Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven"  


With the next part she started thinking.

_"Oh, once in your life  
you find someone, who will turn your world around  
pick you up when your feeling down  
Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way"_

She thought of how much she missed Robin. It wasn't exactly love, it was more like the bond they shared. Not all of the time did they need to tell the secret of stressful thing that they needed to say since they could communicate mentally, but it still helped. They knew everything about each other, because they were so connected.

_"Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
I've been waiting for someone  
something to arrive  
love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times  
And the bad  
I'll be standing there by you  
Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Ohh, ohh, ohh  
Ohh, ohh, ohh  
We're in heaven"_

' Wow, you have a good voice Rae!' Robins thoughts said through the bond they shared. She blushed and one last word came from Robin. ' Blackmail…'


	3. How to Save a Life By The Fray

Raven P.O.V.

I sighed. I remembered the last time I talked to Robin. Since we separated, he had closed the bond, not wanting to speak to me.

" Robin?" I'd called, " We need to talk.". He walked over, hesitating, following me into my room. I sat down on my bed and patted the spot next to me, saying " Sit down, It's just a talk." He smiled at me, and I stared back as I took in a breath.

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through 

I knew we would end up separating. It was imminent. The last two titans who still never broke away from each other. It did happen though, just later.

Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came 

Tears slipped out of my eyes, as I began to think words that ripped through my heart.

'Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend!  
Somewhere along in the bitterness!  
And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
Had I known how to save a life' 

" Robin, I think I know what's best. You need to give yourself a break from crime. Your running out of energy constantly. You stay up until five in the morning and wake up at five thirty. You always strain yourself. Just please rest…" I'd said, while giving him a hug. ' _Oh, Lord, please help me! He needs this! Just please help the daughter of a demon help someone she cares for!_' I'd prayed.

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God, he hears you  
And pray to God, he hears you 

I started to repeat the words that tore through my heart in a whisper,

"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend!  
Somewhere along in the bitterness!  
And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
Had I known how to save a life." 

He began to loose it and scream at me. I listened, taking in each word he said and consider it. But it was absolutely silly. When he was done with his pointless rant I'd said, " You have one last choice, Drive until you loose the road, or break with the ones you've followed." He screamed at me to get out, and I did out of respect. I currently sat in the rural forest of Japan, absolutely lost.

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you begin to wonder why you came 

I began to say allowed the words that tore through my already shattered heart.

"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend!  
Somewhere along in the bitterness!  
And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
Had I known how to save a life." 

Then I began to shout those very same, painful words.

"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend!  
Somewhere along in the bitterness!  
And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
Had I known how to save a life!" 

My shouts eerily echoed off of the surrounding trees,

"How to save a life"

"How to save a life"

I thought the words in my mind once again,

'Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend,  
Somewhere along in the bitterness,  
And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
Had I known how to save a life.' 

Then I couldn't help but shout it again. The pain was so intense, and yelling it out made it easier. So I shouted out again,

"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend!  
Somewhere along in the bitterness!  
And I would have stayed up with you all night,  
Had I known how to save a life!" 

It just echoed again.

"How to save a life"

"How to save a life"

Suddenly, someone else was inside of my mind. ' Raven, I'm sorry… You did know best. I just got out of a coma Slade sent me into. I didn't listen and I ended up in a hospital. You were right, as always. And, you didn't go wrong, you never lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness, and I was not awake to stay up all night. You had known how to save a life.' I cried, and thought to him, ' I'm on my way home.'


End file.
